


Meine name ist Luisa

by DezIsWhoIAm



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Jesse doesn't exist, so much gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezIsWhoIAm/pseuds/DezIsWhoIAm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Riff-Off and beyond from Kommissar's point of view. She has her eye on one kleine Maus, and she intends to get what she wants. My first Pitch Perfect fanfiction, have mercy on me I'm learning the characters. (Forgive my crap German, I don't know it though I'd love to) Also, in this universe Jesse and Beca never dated. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meine name ist Luisa

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! First Becommissar fic and not what I expected. I just might finish it, if you guys like it at all! It's also a wee bit short, so I apologize for that. Thank you for the read! Enjoy~

The Kommissar sipped at her drink, her free hand cocked at her hip as she stood with Pieter, enjoying the music and atmosphere. Her friend had just started to talk about a girl he had met after on of their concerts, when his eyes flickered over her head, his lips widening into a teasing grin. 

"Es sieht aus wie deine Spielzeug hier." Kommissar turned around and grinned as her eyes met that of a certain short brunette. Oh my, she was going to have fun with this one. The red head said something under her breath as they approached, and Kommissar fought the urge to laugh. 

"Tiny Maus! We meet again." 

"Another verbal beat down, highlight of my day." She could practically feel Pieter smiling beside her. 

"So, have you abandoned your foolish plans to face us at the worlds?" Her eyes met those of the shorter woman as she looked up at her from the floor. 

"You wish, you gorgeous specimen. Oh, god, she's really in my head." Her tiny Maus turned away and grabbed her hair, looking flustered. 

"Very well. I'd be happy to send you there. I'll mail you." Her eyes dragged down the shorter woman's body. "Large envelope? It would cost nothing." 

"Well, it would cost more than nothing, but still cheaper than shipping a horse, or perhaps an adult moose." Kommissar turned to look at her friend, her smile fading as he ruined what was supposed to be a flirtatious comment. She would scold him later, but now she had a tiny Maus to take care of. 

"Ever think maybe you're too big? It would cost a fortune to mail you! You're enormous!" Her Maus was dragged away by the redhead and Kommissar grinned after her. 

"Perhaps we should change her name to feisty Maus." 

"Ja." Kommissar tore her eyes from the shorter woman's backside and turned back to her friend, only to find him staring after her as well. She set her jaw and hit him in the chest, his eyes dropping to meet hers. 

"Sie ist meine. It would be wise for you to remember that." Before she could say more the lights dimmed, a spot light shining in the middle of the room. She gathered her group, making sure every member was present, before turning her attention to the center of the room.

"Welcome! Welcome to the first ever show down of the national A cappella Laser-Ninja-Dragon league!" Applause started and the Kommissar joined, her team following her example. "Can you dig it!?" The applause quieted down as he introduced the different teams. As he reached their group, Kommissar began the ever familiar chant.

"DSM! JA. DSM! JA DSM! JA." She shot the Bella's a sly smile, her little mouse licking her lips as she looked away. He introduced one more group of overly buff men, then began telling them the rules. She shared a look with Pieter as the weak man failed to lift a gong mallet, but clapped once he had announced the ultimate prize. 

"Alright let's get this thing started, let's look at the first category!" He pointed to a giant screen at the back of the room, four black rectangles the only thing showing on it. The first one seemed to shuffle before the category popped onto the screen. "Oh, songs about butts! Let's start with... Das Sound Machine!" Kommissar began to dance in place as her team began to sing, Pieter taking over and singing the first versus to Thong Song. 

"All night long," Kommissar joined him, looking at the Bella's as she ran a hand over her own thigh. "Let me see that thong." She pointed right at her tiny maus, and the other woman's face turned a dark shade of red as the Kommissar spun around, moving her ass to the beat of the music. Her team was cut off by the group of older men, and then after them was the over-grown gorilla men. The first group out was the group of boys in tacky jackets, Kommissar booing them along with everyone else. 

"The next category is; country love!" The leader of the gorillas begged for the first go at the songs, but it was instead given to the senior citizens. Kommissar watched their host point at the Bella's and then it was her little Maus singing. She felt a fire light in her stomach as her kleine maus grabbed the other singer, pushing him back. Her chosen song was hot and dangerous, and the Kommissar found she liked this side of her Maus. The next group out was the gorillas due to their inability to sing a song, and then it was the embarrassingly elder group of... gentlemen. Then it was down to just DSM and the Bellas, face off style. The final category: 90's Hip Hop. Kommissar started them off, but was soon stopped by the butch one as she walked up to her. She quickly held up her hands and backed off, a smile on her face. Pieter took over and then it was a face off between him and the Fat Amy. Kommissar avoided looking at her Maus, but felt eyes on her the whole time. She was starting to enjoy the attention more than she originally thought possible. One of their team made the fatal move and then the Bella's were also eliminated, leaving DSM the winner. Kommissar smirked at her Maus as they were handed the prize, then turned away as Pieter began the celebration of their win. She danced with her group and expected her little pet to be watching, but when she turned to look at her the girl was walking away from her with one of the tacky boys. She frowned and stopped jumping, then walked towards the bar to order a drink. She caught sight of her Maus and the boy talking to the group of gorillas and frowned. Beca should be giving  _her_ attention, not some boy. She scoffed at herself and took a large drink from her alcohol. She was an international champion, she needn't be jealous of a mere boy. Their victory song ended and bass took over, filling the room and vibrating through her. She lazily scanned the crowd, but perked up when she found her pet dancing with her friends. Downing the rest of her drink she stood from her seat and strode across the dance floor, the crowd parting for her. She came to a stop behind the short Bella and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around and leading her in a dance. 

"Hallo, tiny Maus." Kommissar leaned in close to her ear, eliciting a strangled gasp from the shorter woman. 

"What do you want, you giant angel." Beca cursed under her breath as the Kommissar laughed. 

"Is everything alright, kleine Maus? You seem a bit tongue tied." The Kommissar grabbed the Bella's hands and pulled them up to rest on her hips, her hips swaying back and forth as she led the shorter woman into a provocative dance. 

"I'm too busy of thinking of other ways to put my tongue to use." Her eyes widened as her words caught up with her and the Kommissar leaned in closer, her lips brushing against her cheek. 

"Care to share?" Beca made a strangled noise in the back of her throat, her tongue darting across her lips as the Kommissar pulled away from her slightly, leaving less than inch between them. 

"Oh, you are so not fair..."

"What fun would that be, little Bella?" The song changed and picked up the pace, and their dance followed suit. 

"Do you... Maybe wanna get out of here?" Beca's hands slid over the Kommissar's sweat slicked skin, her cool hands a wonderful contrast to the German's over-heated skin. 

"Depends, kleine Maus, what do you have in store for me if I say yes?" Beca gulped, her nails digging into the skin of the Kommissar's back. 

"Maybe I'll show you what my tongue can really do..." The Kommissar's eyebrows raised in surprise. 

"My, my. Such confidence for such a tiny mouse." Her teasing smirked grew into a full grown grin as she pulled Beca forward into a smoldering kiss. "Well then, meine Maus, lead the way." Beca licked her lips and practically dragged her off the dance floor and up the stairs. They made it half way towards the door before the Kommissar was pressing her against the wall and ravishing her mouth. She grabbed Beca by the hips and lifted her up to press her against the wall, her lips travelling down to her neck and shoulders, licking and nipping at her skin. Beca gasped and moaned, her hands sliding up Kommisars shirt to tug at her bra. 

"K-Kommissar...!" Beca gasped as she bit down on a very sensitive spot.

"Meine name ist Luisa." It was mumbled against her skin, almost dismissively, but Beca pulled her lips away from her skin to look her in the eyes. 

"Luisa... It's a beautiful name, it's so perfect for you." Luisa's eyes widened and she pressed against Beca further, her pupils blown wide. 

"Say it again." Beca gave her a teasing smile, then leaned forward to brush their lips together. 

" _Luisa._ " The German groaned and pressed their lips together in a searing kiss. 

"I'm afraid I may not be able to wait, meine Maus." Beca groaned when Luisa's nips turned into full blown bites, her teeth digging into the skin of her neck. 

"Then let's get out of here." Luisa lowered her to the ground and pulled away slightly. She licked the bite mark and pressed a kiss against it before pulling away completely to look at her small companion. 

"Take me home, Maus." Beca rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand, smiling as she dragged the German goddess from the house and towards her own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Es sieht aus wie deine Spielzeug hier = It looks like your toy is here  
> Sie ist meine = She is mine  
> kleine Maus = little mouse  
> Meine name ist Luisa = My name is Luisa  
> Meine Maus = my mouse


End file.
